


Doctor, Doctor, Give me the News!

by transiock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor John, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love him, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, john is the best doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transiock/pseuds/transiock
Summary: It's incredibly convenient to have a live-in doctor.Based off a drawing by AWellKeptSecret/Kelley(Also a bit of a gift to my twitter mom, @/dontjustlivefly)





	Doctor, Doctor, Give me the News!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kelley for letting me write this, and to Ashley for encouraging me. Beyond grateful to be posting this.

"It's wasn't like I was trying to hurt myself."  
"You have to be more careful, Sherlock. What if some chemical or something had gotten in there?"  
"I had gloves on."  
"Gloves don't help if you slice your finger open!"  
Sherlock had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.  
John took his hand carefully in his, the touches light as he began taking care of the wound.  
After a moment of bitter silence, John let out a sigh, "Did you enjoy it?"  
"Enjoy it? If anything, I felt neutral to the whole process. I should probably be more car-"  
"The experiment, Sherlock." John corrected, a smile tugging on his lips, "Did you enjoy the experiment?"  
"Oh." He titled his head, "Yes. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."  
John focused on Sherlock's cut. It wasn't bad, wasn't even bleeding after a few moments. John was definitely just being dramatic.  
"Should be alright," John said, wrapping a plaster around Sherlock's finger. He leaned down and pressed a butterfly of a kiss to the wrapping.  
Sherlock blinked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  
"It's a kiss, Sherlock, you've experienced those."  
Sherlock stayed quiet, staring on his finger, then back to John. He cupped the injured hand around the back of John's neck, and tried to recreate the softness of John's original kiss.  
Success was questionable, but the look on John's face was priceless.  
"Definitely experienced them, yes." Sherlock said quiety, a grin spreading on his face. He pulled John just a tad closer, enjoying how they fit together.  
"Don't you have to get back to your work?" John asked, just as quiet.  
Sherock shook his head, "A break won't kill me."  
John grinned back, his lips barely apart form Sherlock's.  
"And besides," Sherlock added, "You're far more interesting at the moment."


End file.
